Negaforce VS Justice Ducks
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Negaforce Saga Part 3


Negaforce VS. Justice Ducks  
The Brawl to End 'Em All  
  
Note: This is the final part of the Negaforce Trilogy. From where Jack Finally Gets His Jill left off, we meet the offspring of the members of the Negaforce. Not only that, but also, the Justice Ducks find St. Canard in such a state where stopping small, petty crimes just isn't relevant anymore. In other words, the final curtain has been raised and it is show time. Part III of the NegaForce Saga, the final chapter.  
  
Prologue  
  
J. J. continued growing stronger and more skilled with the Dark Arts. Other new members of the NegaForce were inducted along with J.J. and given new names. They were Lilleth, Thomas, Taylor, Tina and Tiara. Their Negaforce names were Illusion, Lightning, Thunder, Tsunami, Thorn and Tulip. They weren't easy to handle when Negaduck called them to attention, although they were teenagers and could be a handful at times. The new members to the NegaForce had been an interesting addition in and of themselves, but another intriguing development was taking place. Jack Junior had fallen for the strikingly beautiful daughter of Megavolt, and her twin brother Thomas. But, J.J. couldn't help himself. He had a natural attraction to the magnetic Lilleth. For the moment, Thomas didn't think much of J.J. despite his muscular qualities and his immense wit. In fact, Thomas had threatened J.J.'s life if so much as tried to flirt with her. So he had to be uncharacteristically sullen and stoic in her presence. As long as he followed Thomas's rules and regulations for conduct around Lilleth, he wouldn't have to worry about being beaten black and blue or have his rear end kicked 'til he couldn't sit down.  
  
Matters in the realm of crime were going quite well. The ranks of the NegaForce had increased, and they had merged to become a conglomerate of F.O.W.L.. The big cheese, Steelbeak had a fiendish plan that every villain in St. Canard had wanted to accomplish for the longest time. One by one, every major business in the city ordinance would belong to the NegaForce by the marvelous power of mind control. F.O.W.L. had gathered up their best inventors to create the Hypno-Laser. St. Canard would have no idea what was about to hit them, but the Justice Ducks were already prepared for anything. Such a laser only affected the weak in spirit. Many would not feel the affects, but most of St. Canard would be vulnerable to the power of the laser.  
  
One turn of the wrench after another, the best mechanics and inventors spent long hours into the night into the dawn when the sun was just rising. Their long hours of sweat and toil were about to pay off, though. "It is now complete, Steelbeak.", one inventor said, dabbling a handkerchief on his fevered brow. A mechanic took a lengthy swig of water from a sports-bottle. "Your orders, Sir ?", she questioned, anxious as everyone else in the room was. "Throw the switch, Commander.", Steelbeak said, reclining in an enormous Italian leather easy chair. The Commander decked out in WW II-esc garb gave the salute and pulled the switch down easily with his massive forearms. "It begins !", Steelbeak exclaimed, his annoyingly nasal laughter echoed from the walls and spires of F.O.W.L. headquarters and all others joined in his maniacal laughter.  
  
Chapter 1—The Fate of St. Canard Lies in the Hands of Justice  
  
In no time at all, most of St. Canard had been subjected to the Hypno- Ray. Criminals that had been committing their usual crimes had stopped in the middle of what they were doing and took what they had stolen to the NegaForce's hideaway. The Justice Ducks were unnerved. They had never seen anything of this caliber before. There was only one explanation for this and that was the forces of evil were up to no good, and this time it was personal.  
  
One by one, the Justice Ducks gathered up their members and began to track down the location of where the Hypno-Ray was emanating from. Darkwing already felt knots tying up in the pit of his stomach. He could tell this situation was extremely precarious, but he was known for laughing in the face of danger and tweaking the nose of terror. Following his heroic instincts, he discovered the Ray was coming from the bad side of town. There was a rather out of place high-rise apartment slash mansion amongst all the shacks, tool sheds and condos here. He assumed that this was probably the place where the NegaForce had gathered to do their celebrating. And indeed, he was correct.  
  
Negaduck and his cohorts were celebrating with dance music and refreshments, oblivious to the presence of the Justice Ducks. Suddenly, in a thunderous baritone, Darkwing bellowed, "Party's over, Negajerk !" Negaduck's ears pricked at the response, and commanded for the music to be turned down. "Did any of you nimrods say that ? So help me if you did...", he began. "It wasn't me !", one member said tentatively after another. J.J., as Illusion felt a sickening sense of goodness in the air. "It's close, very close. Boss, we have company.", he said, narrowing his eyes. The two opposing forces met each other in the middle ground of the high- rise mansion. "So it's you, Darkwing Dupe !", Negaduck said, his feathers seemed to ruffle at that very moment. The anger was visible just from the hostile glare he shot at each and all against him. "Why do you have to be such party poopers ?", Quackerjack questioned. "Maybe it's because we don't think zombies make good party animals !", QuiverWing said, arms akimbo. "I've heard enough ! NegaForce, sic 'em !", Negaduck shouted. "Justice Ducks, assemble !", Darkwing said, and at once, the colossal battle between good and evil had begun.  
  
Chapter 2—Battle Royal  
  
Every trick that Negaduck could think of was used to try and get the advantage over the Justice Ducks. While the two were squared off against each other, QuiverWing decided to shut down the heart of the operation. All the while, the fight seemed to have no beginning or end. QuiverWing knew this battle would take some time, but at least no one would be in her way as she continued to make her way to the laboratory where the Hyno-Ray was still controlling unwilling St. Canardians to work for the legions of evil.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
QuiverWing made it to the edge of the wrong side of town as she saw the bright orange ray emanating from a dingy laboratory next to the wharf. Cautiously, she approached the laboratory and with no trouble, pushed the door open. There were no inventors or mechanics in sight. They had all left for the night to celebrate. She sneaked into the laboratory and saw the core development, the Ray itself. She noticed knobs and buttons everywhere, and a main switch upon the Ray. She almost thought this task would be too easy, but once she turned off the switch, alarms started sounding. "Oh, great !", she thought, sarcastically. But, then she quickly made her exit before anyone could return, and just to make sure she finished the job, she threw some grenades behind her and felt the force of the laboratory being blown to smithereens.  
  
Back at the Battle...  
  
Half of the NegaForce had been beaten into submission, but the original Fearsome Five kept on fighting. Negaduck was a formidable foe and hard to keep down. Before he could land a punch on Darkwing's face, QuiverWing shot an arrow and it sent him flying onto a wall. "You're all right ! After I heard that explosion, I started worrying !", Darwing said, wanting to hug his daughter, but knew that now was certainly not the time. He continued to dodge blows from the other members of the Fearsome Five and his friends that hadn't been knocked out cold assisted him in keeping them back. "Yes, dad, I'm all right. But Negaduck is really ticked !", QuiverWing said, standing off to one side as she watched Negaduck pry an arrow out of his cape. With a loud thud, he came to the ground and it wasn't much later that he and Darkwing began decking it out.  
  
Epilogue  
  
After fighting for hours on end, the only one left standing had decided to turn himself over. "I'm usually not one to give up to the likes of you, but I know we are equally matched. I've had it, I give up !", Negaduck said, offering his wrists to be handcuffed. Without further ado, Darkwing helped his ailing colleges and called for backup. The police arrived, hastily taking away the offenders. Slowly, but surely, life in St. Canard returned to "normal". Illusion, while in a cell opposite Lightning saw a smile in Thunder's strong countenance. "Thanks for saving my Sister from all that unnecessary violence back there. You certainly are worthy of my Sister's affection.", Thunder said, his grin widening for the first time in a long time. This would be the situation for quite some time. Even with good behavior, the members of the NegaForce would be behind bars for a while. Crime would never completely disappear from St. Canard but as long as the forces of good continued to grow, there would be hope for the future and for Justice to prevail and for those to redeem themselves in the future if they decided to do so.  
  
For the time being, the vigilance of the forces of good would remain constant and the jail keepers and wardens would watch their prisoners with hawk-eyes. The prisoners would do their time and follow the rules. The love among the ranks of the new members of the NegaForce would continue to mature, leading to unknown heights that only the hearts of the young bloods knew. St. Canard was secure now, thanking its caped crusader and his fellow friends for rescuing the city from a fate worse than death. From this point on, they would show their fellow heroes and heroines the respect they so richly deserved, and they even erected a statue in honor of what the Justice Ducks had done for them.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt November 13, 2002 


End file.
